


Hysteria

by idatethegay



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Insults, M/M, NSFW, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idatethegay/pseuds/idatethegay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like the two would never get along. Bruises were still fresh on Nathan, yet he kept that cocky grin.<br/>Multi chapter grahamscott  fic in process, a collab fic between me and tumblr user l-api-s, enjoy.<br/>edit: this has been abandoned, im sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I'd like to see you try, asshole.”  
Was heard in the hallway after the big fight the two men had, Warren gave a defensive stance; it seemed like the two would never get along. Bruises were still fresh on Nathan, yet he kept that cocky grin.  
“You implying somethin’ here, mister 'Max is my true love'?’"  
Warren scowled at that comment, taking a step closer to the guy he had just beaten up earlier.  
“Hey, don't bring Max into this. She has nothing to do with our little bet, _got it_?”  
"Not my fault she's constantly on your mind, twenty. Four. Seven." Nathan said with bitterness in his tone, or was it jealousy? "-And _don't_ tell me what to do." He hated when people did that, it made him feel like they were controlling him and not the other way around. He owned half of this shithole, he deserved to boss people around like they did his entire life.  
"What's your problem? What has she ever done to you, huh? You just act like a jerk to her and everyone else here just to get a kick out of it don't you? This is the main reason everyone hates you!" He said, his glare turning into annoyed squint. "Don't bother talking to me again if you're gonna keep this up. I'm sick of it." He turned away starting to walk off, feeling he was done there.  
Nathan however, didn't feel like they were done here, he took a step forward gripping the other male's shoulder too hard for comfort.  
" _My problem_? My _fucking_ problem? It's you! Damn, and I thought I could get obsessive, all you do is talk about her the few times I'm actually being polite enough to try to spark a conversation it's just that fuckin' dyke! Her and her girlfriend Chloe or whatever." He gritted his teeth, forcing a smile afterwards. "And you think I don't know that several people hate me? Who cares! I have a lot more others on my side than you ever will, when it reaches the afternoon and we settle this down for real, you'll be the one trying to be my friend, not the other way around. "He huffed after he finished talking, not realizing his hand was still on Warren's shoulder, thumb pressed down on his collar bone. He let go, fuck the last part came out wrong. It came out more like Nathan wanted to be closer to this guy, _fuck fuck fuck._  
Warren eyed him with a shocked uncertainty, letting his words sink and ending up feeling more confused.

  
"I'm your problem? _Me?!_ That makes even less sense! All I've done is stand up for Max, and sometimes even Chloe, from what your ass has been doing!" He shut his eyes and put his hand up to his forehead, trying to calm himself down. "People deserve to hate you, you just picked a fight with me for no reason. That's pretty goddamn stupid. But fine, have it your way _'your highness'_. I'll be ready when you are."  
Nathan clenched his jaw as he listened to a person that he deemed 'lower' than him speak. Getting frustrated already, that sickening feeling of him being wrong and someone right got to him; but he still continued. Mostly because he didn't want to be left alone again. Alone, lonely, he hated that feeling. Even being with Victoria he still felt empty. He wanted to say _'don't leave yet, please.' 'don't leave me alone again.'_ But he only swallowed those words, putting on that stupid smirk.  
"For no reason? I'm going to keep picking them until I win and you lose, Warren. Which has happened once before. I wouldn't mind kicking your ass again." He gave a shove after finishing his statement, stuffing one hand into his jacket pocket. While  
Warren stumbled back slightly at the impact, he grew more irritated with each second.  
"And yet you forget that out of the two times we fought, I wrecked your shit once, too. What makes you think I can't do it again, huh?" He questioned, stepping closer to Nathan with a threatening look. "I'd love to have the feeling of seeing you crying on the floor again." His voice lowered as he spoke, glaring right into blue eyes in front of him. "Don't you remember? You lying on the floor, begging me to stop. Don't tell me you forgot already."  
Nathan swallowed dryly, he felt like he was about to vomit from that comment.

“T-that...was for a reason, asshole! I-I wasn't prepared, fuck. Fuck you!" His voice cracked once he raised it, making him seem more weak and pathetic than he already was. Just like his father would tell him, or beat it into him. The bruises and cuts were still fresh, he had blood stained on his shirt from vomiting it up earlier once Max and Chloe left. The words Chloe spoke to him didn't help at all along with what Warren was saying. "You'll be in the same position I was in! Hell, you'll be in worse! I'll drag that lesbian into this if I have to, too! Just to prove my point. " He took a step forward, fists shaking. "I-I won't cry again, dammit..damn." As Nathan talked it seemed to either get increasingly louder or increasingly more quiet, like some angry kid or a whimpering puppy after getting kicked in it's side.

 _"You'll be the one begging me to stop."_ He hissed out with narrowed bright eyes.

The younger male felt a ping of pity pooling in his stomach, but quickly brushed it off.  
"Fine, whatever. If you really want her to join in to make it easier for me then I'd be obliged." He gave off a forced grin. "I'm done dealing with a spoiled brat like you. Can't wait to see you in pain again, _Prescott_."  
He said, thinking to himself if he could handle him again. Of course he could, it was just another student who had everything handed to him, plus he'd alright done it before. He couldn't not doubt himself though...Maybe it was the sight of the wounded boy before him that made him feel guilty. Well of course he did, it was his fault he looked like this! Or was it? Fuck, he didn't know.  
"Can't wait to see your ass beat once and for all, Graham. Maybe I'll take you out for dinner later, patch your wounds up in case I go easy on yah' and you won't need a hospital visit."His words trailed ,cocky grin on his face just to piss the other off. "Fag." He muttered under his breath, not caring if Warren heard or not. Once he was out of sight he turned around, heading back while cursing himself and everyone, and mostly the entire fucking world today that seemed to be on his ass. Another shitty day that was going to get much better once he could see Warren like he was before...crying and begging him to stop. _Maybe he'd mess around with him-_ but fuck those thoughts. He needed to rest; still sore from earlier. The rich boy prayed he didn't oversleep.

Warren scoffed as the other left his sight. He really needed a break from him, this week, everything. He rubbed his eyes, being careful with the bruised one. He figured he would take a quick nap to get all of his thoughts off his mind. That and his exhaustion. Maybe he'd take a shower after he woke up. Maybe text Max, too. He let out an invulnerable sigh. What would he tell her about what just happened with Nathan? Maybe he'd keep it to himself, just for now. Honestly he didn't wanna see him get any more hurt, but agreeing to fight him was a bad call. He'd never hit anyone like that before, and he was planning to do it again. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about this. About him. He just needed some rest. He dragged his feet to his dorm and closed the door behind him, not bothering to lock it. He practically collapsed onto his bed on top of all the covers. He shut his eyes and exhaled, placing his hands onto his navel and letting silence drown out the room.

**….**

 

Nathan woke up with a groan, shirtless and only in his underwear and sweatpants just from how much pain he was in. He nearly got a broken rib from all that before and boy did he sure feel it. "Damn...shit..fuck! Ow!" He hissed through clenched teeth as he stood up, trying to stretch and get dressed. It was already dark outside. Oh god what time was it? e could already hear Warren laughing at him for over sleeping, grabbing his red jacket before washing his mouth out with water, not bothering with anything else besides combing his hair back in the usual style.  
_"Shit, shit shit."_ He muttered doing a mild jog to where Warren's dorm was, it was only barely fading into night right now; so hopefully he wasn't late. Warren was no where to be seen though, maybe he over slept as well. "What a fuckin' pussy-" He kicked a trashcan lightly, before the realization appeared like a light switch.  
A sigh escaped his lips, he wasn't going to go down without a fight tonight; while rubbing a calloused hand down his face he walked to where Warren's dorm was finally, not bothering with knocking, he was the man lower than him right? He doesn't deserve to even have a polite greeting. Plus, only idiots forget to lock their doors!  
"Are you asleep or just hiding from me, Graham?" He called out, nearly tripping over some shoe and other items scattered across the floor. He was all shit eating grins right now until he noticed he was actually in Warren's bedroom. Where he slept ,and did who knows what, probably geeky things like play League Of Legends or some shit.  
During this, Warren laid on his bed, completely unconscious. His soft breathing was hard to hear throughout the silence of the room. He was curled up onto his side, hands and knees close to his body. He was usually a deep sleeper, not bothering to wake up for anything until he was ready. He looked peaceful, probably shocking to the other boy in his room, being that he rarely encountered him with he wasn't pissed.  
Suddenly, but quiet, he brought his hand up to rub his eye and shift onto his opposite side with a hushed groan. Obviously he didn't realize there was another person in the room with him. He probably didn't even realize that he left the door unlocked. Whatever, he was too tired to care anyway.

Nathan took a few steps back, trying to register what he could say.  
"Hey asshole you-" Before he could finish he tripped backwards and fell directly on his ass, hitting his head against the wall, probably tripped over some shoes or something. " _Fuck_!" He yelped before rubbing the back of his head and neck; there goes for the silent escape plan.  
  
"God, _life_ is just fucking me in the ass with no lube isn't it." He muttered under his breath.


	2. Hysteria 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's gonna regret this, he's going to fucking regret this.  
> -  
> a collab between me and tumblr user watxrwitch.  
> -  
> CHAPTER TWO is out ! sorry this is shorter than the last. I hope you all look forward to chapter three.

Now, Nathan never thought he’d be in this situation. Laying on the floor with one shoe off and a soon to be bump on the back of his head from hitting it on the wall; but you would guess anything is possible in this hellhole. He shifted in his spot while cursing silently only to have awoken sleeping beauty.  
Warren jumped up from where he was laying into sitting up and scanning the area. _What the fuck was that?_ He felt like he could barely breathe for a second. He put his hand up to his chest, feeling his heartbeat slow, taking a deep breath. Opening his tired eyes once more he saw a figure laying in the floor near his room door. He squinted to try and get a better look at him, instantly registering who it was.  
"Nathan?" His voice sounded groggy, confused and the slightest bit annoyed. That was mostly because he was awoken from his slumber. " _What_ are you doing in here? _How_ did you get in?" Honestly, he was a little too tired to be as angry as he usually was at him.  
"Because you're a dumb ass who doesn't lock his doors. Be thankful I'm not some serial killer- _fuck_." He huffed, while trying to position himself to get up, he stared down for a minute, not daring to look up at Warren. Not again ,he didn't want to feel the same thing he felt before. He questioned internally if he should ask for him to help him up but didn't act on it. "I can't believe you overslept, I guess you really didn't want to get your ass beat again huh-" He coughed as he tried to get up, too proud to ask for help, kicking Warren's shoes that he tripped over aside. What a loser.  
The younger male blinked before it clicked. Right. He didn't lock the door. But he had other things to worry about.  
"Overslept..?" He questioned, directing his attention to the window on the other side of this room, seeing almost nothing but pure pitch black. But then he thought on it. It was way too late to be 12, and there's no away in hell that Nathan just camped out in his dorm until he woke up. He narrowed his eyebrows at the other. "I overslept? What're you doing here so late, then?" He asked, draping his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. He still felt weak after sleeping for a while, stretching in response. He looked down at Nathan, feeling like he was looking down at a kid who just fell of his bike. He _really_ needed to stop feeling pity for jerks. "Here." He sighed, extending his hand to him, signaling for Nathan to let him help his pathetic ass up.

"Don't need your damn pity or help.. " He flinched when he gave his hand to him, out of reflex. Even with that response he still grasped onto it, pulling him self up. Prescott held onto the Warren's hand for a moment, staring down at his feet, letting go quickly; _fuck why did he linger that moment?_ Maybe he really was stupid, or fucking ill like his dad and everyone else in this shitty art school says; he can't even figure out his only feelings. A warm blush scattered across his cheeks. "What ever, I guess the fight is off then. " He looked away, not really in the mood at this point anyways, he ran his fingers through his hair to keep his bangs slicked back as he avoided all eye contact. A few questions popped up in his head, like _'did you sleep well?'_ or _'do you w_ ant _to fucking kiss right now?'_ or _'I'm sorry can you forgive me?_ ' he swallowed dryly, keeping his mouth shut.  
Warren, after Nathan's grasp was taken off of his hand, awkwardly put it back in position beside him. "You're welcome.." Even in the darkness of the room he couldn't help but notice the look on Nathan's face. Especially the blush part. Maybe he was sick. Hopefully. He didn't want to think about what else it could be. He couldn't think of anything else to say, if it was even appropriate. Uncomfortable silence filled the atmosphere, wanting to do something to change it. He took that moment to observe the bruises on the others face, sure to not make it seem like he was staring. He really did a number on him.. and he felt terrible about it. He wanted to knock some sense into him, but not that much. He didn't even think he could do that to someone, _even if_ it was the biggest prick in school.

Nathan coughed and ran his sleeve over the corner of his mouth. "Don't make this gayer than it already is, Graham." He mumbled, the truest shit that spilled out of his mouth tonight. He stared down at Warren before sitting next to him on the bed, examining the other’s face. The bruise he left were gonna fade, but Warren, how ever packed full punches on him. He rested his hands on his own lap while crouching slightly from bad posture. Silence.  
" _Ugh, just stop the damn silence!_ It's like we're at a church or some shit! " He yelled, louder than he expected, closing his mouth instantly in fear he woke up any next door teens, blush growing on his face.  
"God dammit- Stop silently judging me! I know you are, like everyone else! What do you want me to say? _I'm sorry?_ I'm sorry??" He asked twice, voice cracking, the quiet and staring was getting to him, guilt festering inside of him as he finally looked at Warren, grabbing his shoulders. " _Fuck_ \- I'm sorry for kicking your ass, and being a idiot in general. " He glanced away. "And don't expect me to say that again, Warren."

Warren looked at Nathan after his outburst, feeling more and more guilty with every word he spoke. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have went off on you like that. I could have, like, seriously fucked you up. And I shouldn't have. This guilt I have is eating me up inside, and I'm so sorry. Really, I'm so fucking sorry. I don't care if you're a dick to me or anyone else, I shouldn't have done that. No one deserves that kinda treatment." He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and not get too emotional. "Again, I'm... really sorry." He gripped his left forearm with his hand, trying to direct his attention to something other than Nathan. He just hoped after this he wouldn't treat Max like shit anymore. He also hoped that she was the main reason to this. _Why else would this have happened?_  
He was ready to start yelling at him and insulting him again but the sudden apology cut him off, making him swallow loudly while looking down.  
"It's...It's okay. Okay." People rarely made him care when they apologized, unless they were crying and bleeding ,begging him not to finish them because he owns this damn shithole.  
But Warren made it sound sincere, like he actually cared. Like he actually felt regret from making him cry like a little bitch.  
**"It's okay."**  
He licked his chapped lips before biting down on his lip nervously, locking eyesight with Warren for a moment, looking at his hands that were still tightly clamped on the younger boy's shoulders, he gave in with a small curse.  
"Don't ever, tell anyone about what I'm about to do. Not Victoria, not that blue haired dyke, not even Max. No one! Got it?" He gritted his teeth while staring at the other's brown eyes before exhaling. Better now than never. He ran his hands up to Warren's cheeks, pushing some hair behind his ears while staring intently at him before leaning in and pressing their lips together, he's kissed plenty people before, girls though. Maybe a guy once or twice. But of course, never Graham.  
He's gonna regret this, he's going to fucking regret this.


End file.
